


A Scandalous Flash of Ankle

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Post-Series, Public Nudity, Sexual Humor, Stiletto Heels, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen prepares to get ahead of the fashion curve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandalous Flash of Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt "forced nudity (except for high heels)"

Occasionally she still caught herself, those old and dusty mores coming into play when she glanced at someone and felt scandalized they'd actually left the house with so much skin exposed. No matter how many decades one lived, it was difficult to escape the shackles put upon them in childhood. Helen was a child of Victorian England, where it was considered polite to say "limb" rather than leg if one was in mixed company. Her recent foray back to her old stomping grounds had led to a charge that she was "running around half-dressed." It was her secret way of feeling scandalous; no one in her social circle was scandalized if she wore a skirt with a slit on the thigh, but knowing how much leg she was showing gave her a thrill. Showing her cleavage, from time to time, felt like she was venturing out in her underwear.

She explained this to Charlotte in the bed they shared, in the small apartment set away from the main body of her newest Sanctuary. She traced the fine downy hairs of Charlotte's stomach, pushing her to breathless anticipation only to circle away to a hip or a flank.

"I asked you for your shirt, and you were left with a nearly-transparent tank top that showed... all of your lovely upper body." She smiled and gently scratched Charlotte's bicep with her fingernails. "Much to my delight."

Charlotte's eyes were closed, but she smiled and squirmed like a contented cat under Helen's ministrations. 

"I wonder what lay in store for me in another hundred years." Charlotte opened her eyes. "If today's fashions are considered scandalous at the turn of last century, then extrapolate to the twenty-second century. People are practically walked about in the nude now." She sighed. "I fear one day I shall be conducting business in the nude."

Charlotte's eyes darkened and she took her time wetting her lips. "I hope I'm around to see that."

Helen arched an eyebrow.

#

Henry, Will and Abby were in Afghanistan for a rather perilous mission which required Declan's involvement. Kate had been asked to make herself scarce and, given her smile when she looked toward Charlotte, she didn't need much of an explanation as to why she was being dismissed. She simply saluted and assured them she had business on the surface. The next morning Helen bathed, applied her makeup, and stepped into a pair of high heels - she simply liked the way they shaped her legs and bum. Besides, Charlotte had a bit of a fetish - and left the bedroom completely in the buff.

She kept her shoulders back and her chin high. A _barkeff_ was in the elevator, but their kind viewed human clothing as ornamentation and didn't even spare her a glance. She rode up to her office and settled behind her desk, the soft material of the chair feeling like a caress on the back of the thighs, and set herself to work.

#

"Sorry, Prime Minister, my computer's camera is malfunctioning and my technical genius is somewhere in Baghlan. I'm sure I can manage this despite being deprived of your lovely face." He laughed, Helen smiled, and she tapped her pen against the edge of the desk as they began to discuss the latest situation in his country.

#

Helen looked up at the knock on her door and smiled. "Charlotte."

"Well." It was nearly a gasp, and she entered the office slowly so she could take in the sight. "This is definitely a fresh take on Casual Friday."

"I take it you approve?" Helen leaned back and rested her hands on the edge of the desk. "It was a bit awkward at first, but I quickly got used to it. The circulation of air can be... unexpectedly invigorating."

"I noticed."

Helen arched an eyebrow and subtly lifted her chest for Charlotte's approval. 

"And yes... I approve very much." She began to unbutton her blouse, angling her feet to push off her sneakers as her undershirt was exposed. "In fact, I think we need a new dress code for today."

Helen put her hand on the edge of her chair between her thighs, sliding forward until she was pressed against her wrist. She braced her free hand on the edge of the desk for leverage but affected a completely calm tone. "Do you?"

"Mm-hmm." Charlotte unbuttoned her slacks and pushed them down, and Helen began to rock her hips. Her fingers curled around the chair's seat, and she crossed her feet at the ankles as she ran her eyes over Charlotte's body. Long and slender, now dressed only in a tank top and small white panties, her long legs and arms exposed entirely to Helen's view. She reached for the hem of her shirt, but Helen clicked her tongue.

"No... not yet." She bit her bottom lip as Charlotte dropped her hands back to her sides.

Perhaps it was another product of her upbringing, perhaps she just had a fetish, but Helen could spend an hour on each limb. Exposed from thigh to ankle (blasted socks...) and from shoulder to fingertip. Helen moved her head slightly to see the tattoo on Charlotte's upper arm that she'd so often traced with the tip of her tongue. 

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"Give us a spin," Helen breathed, moving gently against the solid length of her wrist. It was a bit like holding onto a saddle (and yes, she knew how to ride... British, after all). Charlotte turned and glanced over her shoulder, smiling as she observed Helen's admiration of her curves. "Marvelous. Take off the rest of your clothes. Now."

Charlotte put her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pushed them down, bending slightly at the knees before she straightened again. She turned, struck out one leg, and peeled her tank top up over her head. She dropped it and cupped her hands over her breasts.

"This too?"

Helen only nodded, her fingers digging into the edge of the desk as she moved faster. Charlotte unhooked her bra and doffed it with a magician's grace, tossing it off her fingers and letting it hit the front of Helen's desk. Helen closed her eyes and grunted as she came, imagining how she would have reacted in 1890 if a creature like Charlotte Benoit had performed such a nonchalant strip tease in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, they were dark with her impending orgasm. 

"Say something..."

"Why? Are you about to make yourself come?" Charlotte's voice was the picture of innocence as she stroked her pubic hair. Helen had asked her to let it grow, had craved the feel of a thick, dark bush of hair against her face as she gave oral pleasure. Now, watching Charlotte toy with the dark strands, spreading moisture through it, Helen gave a croak-like moan and tilted her head back.

"Come for me, my darling," Charlotte whispered. Helen adored that Charlotte's language had grown so proper in their time together. It was an inadvertent affectation, but it made her shudder each time she heard one of her own bon mots whispered in her ear. Charlotte stepped forward, braced her hand on the other side of the desk, and said, "I want you to come, Dr. Magnus. I want you to come without me touching you, but then? I'm going to touch you. I'm going to touch every inch of you. With my hands, with my tongue--"

"Bloody hell!" Helen cried. Charlotte breathed a quick "yes yes yes" as counterpoint to Helen's frantic thrusting, her arm caught between her legs, her chair creaking as she pulled up with her hand while bearing down with her ass. When she came, she collapsed back against the seat with a mighty sigh, her arms hanging to either side, her thighs pressed together as she caught her breath. She smiled at Charlotte and raised an eyebrow. "Better than a tea break."

Charlotte chuckled and stood up, one hip cocked as she ran her eyes over Helen's post-orgasmic body. 

"Now... there's still the question of what to do with you..."

Charlotte touched her tongue to the corner of her mouth and cocked a shoulder. "I'm open to suggestions, boss."

 _Two days later_  
The van caromed through the narrow passageway, striking both walls and showering dust down onto the windshield. "Drive straight!" Will shouted.

"You wanna try driving with--" the tail lashed the side of Henry's face again "--shit! All of this happening?!"

Abby was flung against the back doors. The lock shuddered, but held, and she rolled onto her knees to grab the gun she had dropped. "Will! Get out of the way!" He threw himself flat to the floor, and the beast reared back to impale him. Abby fired, and it howled as the energy ran across its scaly hide. To her horror, it remained standing and turned its fury on her.

"Oh. Boy."

Henry slammed on the brakes and the creature tumbled. Unfortunately, so did Abby. Will rolled, got to his feet, and grabbed Abby. The beast swung a hooked forearm at them and it sank into the metal of the van wall. Abby flung open the door and pulled Will out before the beast could get itself free. Henry raced past them toward the elevator entrance.

"Call--"

"Magnus is already on her way, dude!" They formed a triangle that blocked the tunnel's entrance, their weapons steady on the beast as it emerged from the back of the van. 

Henry swallowed. "We've established that these weapons we're holding don't work on that thing, right?"

"Yeah," Will said.

"So why are we holding them?"

Abby said, "I plan to use it as a bludgeon if it tries to eat me."

"Good plan. Solid plan."

The elevator doors opened and Magnus emerged. She checked to make sure her people were clear before she leveled a gun so large Henry had started calling it Mjolnir at the escaped creature. It turned toward the sound of her shout, and she fired. The beast was hit dead center, knocked off-balance. "Now!" Helen shouted. The trio opened fire, and this time their combined stuns were enough to drop the Abnormal.

Silence fell in the cavern, and Charlotte stepped forward to look over the now harmless beastie. Helen rested the weapon against her hip and took a breath as she looked over her people. "Everyone all right?"

"Uh. Yes?" 

"Excellent."

"Magnus?" Abby's voice was cautious.

"Yes?"

"Why are you a-and Dr. Benoit naked?"

Helen looked down at herself. "Oh. Bloody hell. This weekend has been a bit... casual."

Charlotte smiled, the upper part of her ears bright red where they peeked out from under her hair. 

Helen rested the gun on her shoulder, unashamed as she turned to walk back to the elevator. "Don't worry. You've got a few years before fashions catch up."

Abby sighed, slumped her shoulders, and helped Charlotte load the unconscious prisoner onto a gurney. "Great. I finally sign on, and she institutes a dress code."

Henry and Will looked at each other and tried not to look too excited about the possibilities.


End file.
